Big Time Love
by Itachiluver123
Summary: New girls at the Palm Woods and in Big Time Rush cause the band to be even crazier than normal. CarlosxOc JamesxOc Rated for later themes
1. Auditions

**I do not own Big Time Rush, only my oc's**

"Where are the dawgs?" Gustavo asked, frustrated and a little edgy. "Uh I dont know, I suppose there in the recording studio like you asked them to be an hour ago. " Kelly said, shaking her head. "...Oh. Well, get them and bring them to my office. I have something I need to tell them about." "Sure thing." Kelly stated, walking out of the office. A few minutes later Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos walked in followed by Kelly. "Where have you dawgs been?" Gustavo asked them, frustrated. "Uh, at home? We had the day off." Logan stated. "Well, for the rest of the day your going to be here. Listening to auditions." "Auditions for what?" Kendall asked suspiciously. "For your new singers. You are to have 2 new female singers for your next album. Griffin has demanded it." Kelly stated before Gustavo could answer with a rude .

James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall smiled and put on fake sad faces. "If we have to. I guess well just spend all day with the ladies." Kendall stated. Gustavo smirked, and replied, "Your going to spend all day here alright. Kelly will supervise you though, and be prepared." "For what?"

10 hours later...

"Okay, thank you. Well get back to you...Dark Night Worries." Carlos said, stumbling over the name. When the 2 gothic girls left, he turned and looked at the others. "That was the two hundredth group weve seen today. I think they were the worst yet." Logan stated, his hair messed up from his hands. He looked at the page of auditions and sighed. "Great, we only have one group left or else were through." James looking at his face in the mirror with worry. "Guys, I think Im getting worry lines! This face does not do worry lines." "Okay look, if this next group isnt great then we will go out and look fo some singers." Kendall said, spinning in his chair. "Kelly, can you go tell... Static Slip-Up to come in now?" Carlos asked, tired. "Kelly nodded, feeling bad for them. As the boys sighed, and Carlos crossed his fingers, the next group walked in.

The first girl had caramel colored skin and wavy brown hair that reached her mid back and had one bright purple streak through her hair. She had brown eyes that were brighter than her hair and shined with happiness. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans that had rips at the knees and a purple T-shirt with the violet wolf ranger on the front. Her wrists were decorated with multiple bracelets. She had on a purple peace sign necklace and her ears were free of any jewelry.

The other girl had almost pale skin and black hair that reached her shoulders and had one bright blue streak through her hair. She had blue eyes that matched her streak and had a mix of happiness and sadness in her eyes, like they couldnt decide what to show. She had on black shorts and a blue T-shirt with music notes and headphones on the front. Each of her wrists had one bracelet, each were beads and said 'BestBuds' and 'MusicIsLife'. Around her neck was a blue peace sign and her ears had silver hoops.

The boys stared at them and had to be shaken out of it when Kelly yelled their names. "Guys, you have to make sure they can sing, THEN you stare at them." Logan shook out of it first and nodded his head and pressed the button that connected his voice to the speaker in the room. "What are your girls names?" The brunette smiled and replied, "My names Halli and this is Lilli. And dont introduce yourself, I know who you are brainiac." Logans eyes widened slightly. "O-ok then Halli." "So how long have you been singing?" James asked, staring at the two. Lilli spoke this time. "Well, we started singing when we were 15 but didnt start professionally til a year ago, pretty boy." Lilli smirked and fiddled with her necklace. "So what can you girls sing for us today?" Carlos asked, trying NOT to stare. "Well, we were thinking we could sing one of your songs but remixed. Pick one. Boyfriend or Anykind of Guy You Want, Mr. Helmet?" Kendall thought and spoke up. "Anykind of Guy You Want will be fine." Halli smiled. "Track 5, eyebrows." Kelly pressed track 5 and the music began to play and the girls started singing.

**Lilli:****  
Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (Halli: where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (Halli: tell me what you see)**

**Halli:****  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need**

**Lilli and Halli:****  
Any kind of girl you want, boy  
That's the girl, I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (Lilli: yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of girl you want, boy  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (Lilli: yes I will, yes I will)**

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of girl you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of boy  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

**Halli:****  
You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (Lilli: now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (Lilli: gonna get to you)**

**Lilli:****  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need**

**Lilli and Halli:****  
Any kind of girl you want, boy  
That's the girl I'll be (Halli: that's the girl I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (Halli: yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of girl you want, boy  
You know I'll agree (Halli: you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (Halli: yes I will, yes I will)**

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of girl you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (Lilli: I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of boy  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

**Lilli:****  
Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand  
If it's wrong I'll try something new (Halli: try something  
New)**

**Lilli and Halli:****  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play**

Any kind of girl you want, boy  
That's the girl I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (Lilli: yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of girl you want, boy  
You know I'll agree (Lilli: you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (Lilli: yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of girl you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (Halli: I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of boy  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

**Halli:****  
Bring it back**

**Lilli and Halli:****  
Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of girl you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there**

The boys just sat there and stared. What were the odds that the very last group to audition were 2 girls that could sing and were pretty too? "That was amazing! You girls are definently in!" Kelly said, grinning. Halli and Lilli smiled and high fived. Kelly looked at the members of Big Time Rush and rolled her eyes. "Guys, go talk to them!" Kelly said, laughing when they suddenly stood up and ran out the door.


	2. This Will Work

**I am sooooooo so sorry that it took me this long to update! I've been super busy with school and I tried to write but had major writers block! But, I'm back and I WILL update quicker from now on! But, you can all thank JokesterJan because she encouraged me to continue writing this story :) I do not own the show Big Time Rush**

As all of the boys rounded the corner and saw the girls each of them stopped in their tracks. The girls were talking to the Jennifers and the Jennifers did not look happy. The Jennifers had been the first to try out for the singing spot and they hadnt been to bad, but they werent to good either.

Each of the boys faces looked shocked yet anxious to see how it turned out. They saw Halli smirk lightly and point to each of them, causing them to take a step back while Lilli sneered, her hands on her hips. Lilli said something and the Jennifers stomped their feet, turned on their heels, and walked away.

Logan was the first to break out of the trance and walked towards them quickly, followed by James, Carlos, and Kendall. "So I see you two have met the Jennifers." Kendall stated, crossing his arms. "If by met you mean visciously insulted by, then yes." Halli replied, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, they can be a little...harsh." James said back. "Harsh? All they did was comment on how we dress and how our voices probably suck." Lilli remarked, running a hand through her hair. "Well... What did you guys say that got them so mad that they had to stomp out of here?" Carlos asked, looking at them with a curious expression. The girls looked at each other and smirked. "Well, Halli here pointed out that the clothes they were wearing were last year and how they should get with the new style." "And Lilli pointed out that we got picked to sing with you guys over them so our voices must have been better than theirs."

The boys' eyes got wide and their eyebrows shot up. Not many people talk like that to the Jennifers. "Well, I will admit that you both look beautiful." James stated, smiling what he thought was his most handsome smile. To his shock, the smile only caused Halli to roll her eyes and shake her head as she laughed. Lilli, on the other hand smiled a bit but had a very light pink tint to her cheeks that had gone unnoticed by James as he stared at Halli.

Logan, raising his eyebrows at James' compliment, shook his head and smiled. "Well, seeing as how we are now singing partners, maybe we should try singing together." Lilli seemed to brighten up and nodded happily. "That sounds great! What song tho?" All of them thought for a moment before Carlos smiled. "How about a Christmas song! That one we did with Miranda! What is it called?" "All I want for Christmas?" Lilli asked, tilting her head to the side. "Yeah! Its a good one and since we have to perform it in a week I say it'd be a good one!"Carlos smiled and nodded, the group joining in. "Alright then, Its settled. Lets get to the recording room!" Kendell replied, heading towards the room, the rest of the group following. James smiled at Halli and bowed slightly. "After you." Halli rolled her eyes and walked infront of James into the room.

Kelly looked at the group and pressed the button on the studio, starting the music.

**Halli:  
I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
There is just one thing I need,**

James:  
I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree,  


James looked over at Halli and smiled, winking at her, causing her to roll her eyes again.

**Carlos:  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know,  
**

Carlos glanced over at Lilli whose was smiling brightly.

**Logan:  
Make my wish come true,**

Kendall:  
All I want for Christmas is you,  
It's YOUUUUUUU

**Halli:  
I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
There is just one thing I need,**

James:  
Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree,

James wrapped an arm around Hallis shoulder and pulled her closer as he sang. Lilli glanced over and the smile slipped away from her face and she looked down.****

Lilli:  
I don't want to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace,

Kendall:  
Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day,

All:  
I just want you for my own,  
More than you could ever know,  
Make my wish come true,  
All I want for Christmas is you,  
Yooou baby,

James:  
Oh! All the lights are shining,

Carlos:  
So brightly everywhere..  
(So brightly baby)  


Carlos frowned and looked over at Lilli during his verse, smiling a bit at her.

**Halli:  
And the sound of children's laughter fills the air,**

Kendall:  
Ohhhh...

Carlos:  
And everyone is singing..

James:  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing,

Logan:  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need,  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
Oooh

Lilli:  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  


Lillis voice was sad sounding but she sang strong none the less and looked up at Carlos and smiled a little. Carlos, flashed her a grin and sange his next line.

**Carlos:  
I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door,**

All:  
I just want you for my own more than you could ever know,  
Make my wish come true,  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you,  
Yooou baby...

Kelly smiled and made a thumbs up motion at the group of teens. She smiled and sat back in her seat. "This will work." She thought.


End file.
